Need Mercy
by SE-BabyCho
Summary: Yesung hanya ingin kasih sayang dari seorang kakak. Tapi, justru kakaknya itu bersikap sangat dingin kepadanya, menjadikannya selalu bersikap sarkastik. Bagaimana cara Yesung agar sang kakak menyayanginya kembali seperti dulu? #HappyKyuSungDay ff request dari KasihCloud's. Oneshoot


**Title : **Need Mercy

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other Cast

**Genre : **Romance, Family (Maybe)

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**Warn : **FF aneh, gaje, abal, asburt, typo, alur tidak diperhitungkan. KyuSung bromance ^^

**AN : **Disarankan jika mau membaca FF ini hanya disaat banyak waktu dan senggang, karena ini sangat panjang dan 'membosankan'. FF pesenan KasihCloud's semoga suka ff-nya saeng, dan sesuai harapan, gak ngecewain. Hope You like it.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

**Dor.. Dor.. Dor..**

**Suara tembakan terdengar dimana-mana, seorang **_**namja**_** manis berusia kira-kira 4 tahun terus menekuk lututnya disudut ruangan besar tersebut, darah terlihat mengelilinginya, tubuhnya yang mungil juga berdarah.**

"**Kalian harus mati,"**

**Si **_**namja**_** mengarahkan pistolnya kepada **_**namja**_** kecil tersebut. **_**Yeoja**_** cantik yang tengah melindungi seorang anak berusia 6 tahun langsung menengokkan kepalanya kepada arah yang dituju, mata indahnya membulat.**

"**YESUNG-AH,"**

**Teriaknya nyaring, membuat anak yang bernama Yesung mengangkat kepalanya.**

**Yesung segera berdiri, lalu berlari menuju **_**eomma**_**nya yang tengah menangisinya.**

**DOR..**

**Tangan kanannya berdarah akibat terkena sedikit tembakan dari sang **_**appa**_**. Yesung memeluk sang **_**eomma**_** ketika sudah berada didekat **_**yeoja**_** itu.**

"_**Eomma**_**, aku takut,"**

_**Eomma**_** Yesung menunduk untuk melihat anaknya. Air mata sudah membasahi pipi **_**chubby**_**nya yang sama seperti Yesung.**

"**Kau **_**namja**_** Yesung-ah, jangan takut,"**

**Kemudian **_**eomma**_** Yesung memeluk kedua anaknya erat.**

"**Kyuhyun-ah, jaga Yesung dengan baik."**

**Kyuhyun terus menggelengkan kepalanya.**

"_**Andwae eomma**_**. Kenapa **_**appa**_** melakukan ini?"**

**Kyuhyun berusaha kuat walau matanya nampak sangat memerah.**

"**Karena aku hanya menginginkan harta **_**eomm**_**-mu,"**

**DOR..**

**Tubuh besar **_**eomma**_** Yesung jatuh saat peluru pistol tersebut mengenai punggungnya, darah mengalir dengan deras dari lubang yang berada dipunggung **_**eomma**_** Yesung.**

"_**Eomma... eomma...**_**"**

"**Jaga Yesung, Kyuhyun-ah, **_**saranghae**_**,"**

_**Eomma**_** Yesung menutup matanya dengan perlahan, deru napasnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Hening.**

"**Aku bembencimu Kim Kibum-**_**ssi**_**,"**

**Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat menyakitkan tersebut dengan menarik tangan Yesung.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka secara paksa, memperlihatkan _onyx_ indah yang tersembunyi. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti habis lari maraton. Tubuh mungilnya basah karena keringatnya sendiri.

Rasa ketakutanlah yang membangunkannya dari tidur melelahkan ini. Mimpi sama yang terus terulang sepanjang malam, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Mimpi dimana _eomma_-nya dibunuh oleh _appa_nya sendiri.

Yesung –_namja_ itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah manisnya, lalu mengusapnya dengan kasar.

"_Eomma_," Suara _baritone_ berat tersebut terdengar sangat lirih. Yesung menghela napas panjang.

Ia tahu, seberapapun ia mencoba tidur nyenyak, hasilnya tetap sama, mimpi tersebut terus membangunkannya ditengah malam. Dan akhirnya Yesung tidak dapat tidur semalaman, sehingga lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya tidak akan pernah hilang.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yesung menghela napas, _namja_ manis tersebut terus mencoba melupakan kejadian 16 tahun yang lalu. Namun hasilnya nihil, setiap ia menutup mata ditengah malam, pasti ia akan bermimpi tentang _eomma_nya.

Yesung memutuskan untuk keluar kamar mengambil minum didapaur, kaki pendeknya melangkah menuju _televisi_ diruang tengah dekat kamarnya yang masih menyala, namun tidak ada seorangpun disana.

"_Hyung_!" Kaget Yesung. Ternyata ia salah, disana masih ada orang. Yaitu Kyuhyun, _hyung_ yang hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

Yesung menghampiri sofa kecil didepan TV, lalu berjongkok untuk melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung._." Panggil Yesung berusaha membangunkan hyungnya. Tangan mungilnya menggoncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai istri, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak tidur bersama sang istri dikamar, atau Kyuhyun ketiduran disini?

"Kyuhyun _hyung.._" Ulangnya. Namun Kyuhyun masih belum membuka mata, malah _namja_ itu meregangkan tubuhnya lalu berbalik membelakangi Yesung.

Kasihan juga melihat Kyuhyun tertidur disofa yang berukuran lumayan kecil, hingga tubuhnya harus dilipat agar bisa muat diatas sana. Apalagi Kyuhyun tidak memakai selimut dimusim dingin seperti ini. Tapi apa yang harus Yesung lakukan? Mengangkat Kyuhyun dan membawa kekamarnya? _Aish!_ Itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa ia mengangkat tubuh yang lebih besar darinya tersebut.

"Engh.." Kyuhyun melenguh pelan, dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya, mengerjab beberapa kali mencoba membiaskan penglihatannya dengan cahaya _televisi._

Ekspresinya berubah seketika saat bertemu pandang dengan Yesung. Tatapan datar namun dinginnya seolah menelanjangi Yesung saat itu juga.

Yang Yesung lakukan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tatapan seperti ini bukan pertama kali ia dapat. Melainkan hampir setiap hari selama hidupnya sepeninggal orang tuanya.

Seperti tidak ada orang disana, Kyuhyun memilih pergi, setelah sebelumnya menabrak tubuh mungil Yesung hingga tubuh itu membentur lantai walau tidak terlalu keras.

Yesung menghela napas, memilih kembali masuk kekamar dan tidak jadi pergi kedapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butiran-butiran salju berguguran dengan deras memenuhi setiap jalanan, dan ranting pohon yang tidak berdaun putih karenanya.

Seorang _namja_ manis kesusahan berjalan diantara tumpukan salju yang dalam, setiap ia berpijak pasti salju itu menenggelamkan kakinya.

Mata indahnya menerawang kehamparan salju luas didepannya, seperti salju itu tidak berbatas. Ia berdiri diantara dua pohon cemara, tempat dulu yang biasa ia habiskan bersama keluarganya. Tapi kini, tempat tersebut sudah menjadi tempat dimana Yesung mengubur abu bekas pembakaran jenazah sang _eomma._

Beberapa kali ia memper erat sweater yang ia kenakan, meniup-niup tangannya berusaha menghangatkan suhu diluar yang sangat dingin.

Yesung menghela napas, ia tidak masuk kuliah hari ini, lebih memilih ketempat ini daripada bertemu dosen dikampus. Dan ia tahu, jika Kyuhyun mengetahui ia membolos, dapat dipastikan Kyuhyun akan menghukumnya. Namun Yesung saja yang terlalu berani hingga menentang aturan lisan yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

Apakah ia sudah menjadi _dongsaeng_ durhaka? Yang bisanya hanya numpang makan dan tidur tanpa melakukan apapun. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah berbaik hati mau mengurus, dan menyekolahkannya hingga kuliah. Bahkan Yesung sudah semester 4 sekarang. Apakah ini balas budi Yesung kepada Kyuhyun.

Yang jelas Yesung tidak mengurus hal tersebut, mau Kyuhyun marah padanya, mengukumnya, itu sudah biasa. Ia kebal pada semua itu. Cacian makian apapun sudah biasa ia terima. Kyuhyunpun seolah tidak menganggapnya ada dirumah, Kyuhyun juga tidak menyayanginya, hanya saja Kyuhyun akan marah jika Yesung melanggar peraturan yang ia buat.

"Haa~h..." Lagi, Yesung menghela napas. Itu memang kebiasaannya hampir belasan tahun, ia terbiasa melakukan hal tersebut. Entahlah, Yesung berfikir cara itu bisa mengurangkan bebannya.

Drrtt... Drrtt..

Ponsel yang berada didalam saku sweaternya bergetar, ia sudah tahu siapa penelpon, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada nomor kontak siapapun di ponselnya kecuali Kyuhyun. Dan, yang paling Yesung tahu adalah, Kyuhyun pasti tahu ia membolos.

Dengan berat hati Yesung mendekatkan benda persegi tersebut ketelinganya, ia melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Nde? Hyung_.." Jawab Yesung berat, tidak ada rasa takut sebenarnya, namun entah mengapa ia merasa ada hal buruk yang menimpannya.

'_Kau bolos? Dasar dongsaeng pabbo,'_ Yah. Tidak hanya ini yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, masih banyak hukuman yang menantinya ketika ia pulang kerumah, tapi saat ini nikmati saja ceramah panjang Kyuhyun.

"_Mian hyung_," Ucap Yesung, tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa selain itu.

'_Apa kata maafmu berguna untukku? Apa bisa mengembalikan banyaknya uang yang aku berikan untuk membayar kuliahmu?'_ Yesung tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih terus menapaki jalan sepi dan sempit yang menghubungkan dengan sebuah gang dipinggiran jalan.

"_Aniyo,_" Terdengar Kyuhyun menghela napas, berbicara dengan Yesung percuma saja, pasti Yesung akan menjawab dengan kata yang singkat, sementara ia berceramah sepanjang dan selebar apapun tidak akan didengarkan Yesung dan Yesung hanya menjawab '_mian_'.

'_Cepat pulang_,' Yesung mematikkan ponselnya terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyuhyun selesai berbicara, karena ia menganggap Kyuhyun memang sudah selesai. Dan hukumannyapun dapat dipastikan akan bertambah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya bulan mulai nampak meski tertutupi badai salju, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30 waktu setempat.

_Sweater_ yang Yesung kenakan sudah basah karena salju, begitu juga dengan kepalanya yang tidak tertutupi apapun, bibir yang biasanya berwarna merah itu kini memucat karena dinginnya angin yang menerpa tubuh basahnya.

Satu jam lebih ia menempuh perjalanan tapi belum sampai juga kerumah, ia tidak bisa menaiki taksi, bus atau semacamnya, semuanya tidak beroperasi dimusim dingin kali ini.

Dari jauh, ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu masuk rumah seraya melipat tangan didepan dada. Sontak kepalanya tertunduk melihat tatapan tajam yang Kyuhyun berikan secara gratis.

"CEPAT SEDIKIT _PABBO_," Terdengar teriakan Kyuhyun disunyinya malam yang semakin larut. Yesung mendecih, tapi sebisa mungkin ia berusaha tenang.

"_Mian_," Ucap Yesung ketika sudah sampai didepan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin menajamkan tatapannya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau melanggar peraturan yang aku buat?" Hening.

"Bahkan kau tidak bisa menghitungnya," Hening. Yesung tidak menjawab.

"Malam ini kau tidak boleh masuk,"

BRAK

Kyuhyun membanting pintu, lalu terdengar Kyuhyun menguncinya dari dalam. Mau tidak mau Yesung harus tidur diluar dengan keadaan baju basah, kedinganan dan kelaparan. Yah, ini bisa dibilang masih beruntung.

Yesung menmutuskan untuk meringkuk disudut teras diantara dinding, setidaknya itu bisa menghalanginya dari badai salju.

Sementara Kyuhyun didalam sedang menghangatkan tubuhnya didekat penghangat ruangan.

"Apa kau tidak keterlaluan?" Seorang _yeoja_ cantik dan nampak pemalu memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan agak canggung.

"Aku rasa tidak," Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. _Yeoja_ cantik tersebut mendudukan dirinya seraya menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas kepada Kyuhyun.

"Dia adikmu Kyu-ah, kasihan Yesung," Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya kejendela, ia dapat melihat Yesung sedang duduk kedinginan dibawah sana.

"Itu juga salahnya," _Yeoja_ itu menghela napas, mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin membuatnya berhenti membujuk suaminya agar mau membawa Yesung masuk.

"Aku akan mengantarkannya makanan dan selimut, dia pasti lapar," Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakkan istrinya.

"Jangan, biarkan dia memikirkan kesalahannya," Datar. Setiap kali ada yang membicarakan Yesung, mau itu temannya, istrinya, rekan kerjanya, siapapun, nada dan ekspresi Kyuhyun pasti berubah jadi tidak suka, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat membenci _dongsaeng _manisnya itu.

"Setidaknya dia harus berganti baju, kalau tidak dia akan sakit,"

"Fikirkan anak kita dulu Seohyun-ah, urus saja kandunganmu dengan baik, jangan memikirkan _namja_ bodoh itu," Seohyun tercengang. Bagaimana bisa seorang _hyung _mengatakan bodoh kepada dongsaengnya sendiri, apalagi itu _dongsaeng_ kandung.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau juga tidur," Seohyun beranjak dari duduknya menuju tempat tidur, membiarkan Kyuhyun terus menatap keluar dimana Yesung berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ manis tersebut terus saja membuka kedua matanya tanpa berniat untuk tidur, membiarkan kantung mata semakin membuat sipit mata indahnya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat sipit.

Ia hanya takut untuk menutup mata, takut mimpi itu akan datang dan menghantuinya lagi. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari dalam jendela.

Yesung memutuskan untuk berdiri, ia terlalu lapar karena tidak memakan apapun dari tadi pagi, apa ia harus memakan bulir salju yang jatuh itu? Kepalanya menggeleng.

Sebuah mobil berhenti didepan rumahnya, ia berfikiran itu adalah teman kerja Kyuhyun, Yesung berusaha masuk kedalam rumah. Bodohnya ia, pintu saja dikunci Kyuhyun dari dalam, bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk.

Keluarlah seorang _namja_ tampan dengan menggunakan payung untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari salju. Yesung berbalik merasa namja itu semakin mendekat.

"S-siwon?" Bibir pucatnya tergagap ketika mengucapkan nama itu.

_Namja_ tampan biasa dipanggil Siwon tersebut langsung memakaikan mantel tebal ketubuh Yesung.

"K-kau? Kenapa ada disini?" Yesung tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap Siwon teman satu kampusnya dengan bingung.

"Aku- ah, itu tidak penting. Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Kepala Yesung tertunduk, sementara Siwon menghela napas, tangan besarnya terangkat menyingkirkan salju dirambut hitam Yesung.

"_Aniyo_, aku saja yang mau diluar," Balas Yesung terlalu cuek, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Siwon tersenyum, lalu mengusap bibir pucat simanis.

"Kau sangat pucat," Yesung mengangguk singkat. Bagaimana tidak pucat, sudah tidak makan, kedinginan lagi.

"Aku membawa makanan, dan minuman panas, apa kau mau?" Siwon menyodorkan sebotol minuman yang masih terasa panas pada Yesung, sepertinya Siwon sengaja dan berencana menyediakan itu untuk Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum canggung, tapi ia tetap menerimanya.

"_Gomapta_," Siwon tersenyum, hampir ia memeluk Yesung, tapi-

"Aku tidak memerlukan ini," Sambung Yesung membuat Siwon terdiam, sontak namja tampan itu menurunkan kedua tangannya, ia menatap Yesung dengan sedih.

Bagaimana bisa, seorang yang kedinginan dan kelaparan hampir seharian tidak makan, dan setelah diberi malah menolaknya? Dan kenapa ada namja semanis Yesung tapi bersikap sangat dingin seperti es?

"Aku tidak perlu kau kasihani," Yesung kembali menyerahkan sebotol minuman dan makanan yang diberikan Siwon.

Ya, sebenarnya Yesung bingung mau kemana, tapi akhirnya ia malah berlari menerobos hujan salju menuju belakang rumahnya, itu terasa lebih baik daripada terus berhadapan dengan Siwon.

Sedingin apapun hatinya, sikapnya, tapi ia juga sedih dan hampir menangis jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Hyungnya saja tidak pernah memperhatikannya, kenapa orang lain yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya malah mengasihaninya seperti ini. Malu, Yesung sangat malu.

Siwon mematung ditempatnya, sambil menatap kotak makanan yang berisi _sandwich _khusus ia buat untuk Yesung, namun kenyataan pahit ia terima, Yesung menolaknya.

Siwon memutuskan menulis sebuah note yang ia bawa untuk Yesung, yang berisikan 'Makanlah,' hanya itu. Lalu Siwon meninggalkan makanan tersebut didepan pintu rumah Yesung, berharap namja itu akan memakannya. Sesudah itu Siwon pergi, dengan langkah berat.

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu belakang yang terletak dibelakang rumahnya, berharap seseorang akan membukakan pintu untuknya masuk. Perutnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi, rasa lapar begitu pedih.

Tapi, lihatlah, seberapa dinginya namja itu. Ia masih bisa bertahan dengan kebodohannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari kali ini nampak lebih bercahaya dibanding kemarin, salju-salju sudah mulai mencair dengan perlahan, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan jika badai salju kembali terjadi ditengah hari atau beberapa jam kemudian.

_Namja_ manis bernama Yesung tersebut masih berdiri didepan pintu belakang rumahnya dengan wajah pucat. Semua pakaiannya masih basah, bahkan mantel tebal yang Siwon berikan kemarin juga ikut basah.

KLEK

Mendengar pintu dibuka, Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya, mata indahnya melihat istri Kyuhyun menatap cemas kearahnya.

"Yesung-ah, _gwenchana?_" Yesung tidak membalas, malah ia menabrak tubuh Seohyun lalu pergi masuk kedalam, dan ia bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah baik bersikap seperti itu?" Datar. Hanya ini ekspresi yang diberikan Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

Tatapan sarkastiknya nampak meremehkan Kyuhyun. Kedua _namja_ dingin itu sama-sama bertukar tatapan dingin.

"Ini juga aku, _hyung,_" Yesung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa mengucapkan apapun selain itu. Kyuhyun tertawa hambar.

"Jika kau tidak menuruti peraturan-ku, kenapa kau masih disini?" Ucapan Kyuhyun telak membuat langkah Yesung terhenti.

Memang benar ia tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk tinggal disini jika tidak diijinkan Kyuhyun. Tapi, mau kemana lagi ia? Ia tidak memiliki keluarga yang tersisa kecuali Kyuhyun. Dan, Yesung tidak menjawab, kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Tubuh Yesung terjatuh setibanya ia dikamar, wajah pucatnya semakin pucat. Entahlah, tapi ia masih bisa bertahan dengan berbohong. Bohong kalau ia lapar, sakit, dan terluka. Dan Kyuhyun, lah yang paling bodoh, tidakkah ia menyadari kalau selama ini Yesung tersakiti karena sikapnya.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK

Suara ketukan pintu yang begitu nyaring membuat Yesung mencoba berusaha kuat untuk berdiri. Siapa lagi si pengetuk pintu kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin Seohyun yang melakukan hal sekasar itu.

Baru saja Yesung mau membukakan pintu, tapi pintu tersebut sudah terbuka.

"Cepat pergi kuliah, yang kau lakukan hanya bisa menghabiskan uangku,"

"Baiklah _hyung_, anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal. Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini," Yesung bergegas mengemasi beberapa lembar bajunya, memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel hitamnya.

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit membulat. "Bisakah kau pergi tanpa membawa pakaianmu? Semua yang kau pakai dibeli dari uangku,"

Yesung mendecih, pandangannya terpusat pada Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_,"

Yesung menghempaskan tasnya kembali, mengambil beberapa uang hasil tabungannya selama beberapa tahun. Lalu melemparkannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Jumlahnya lebih dari kau membeli pakaian yang sedang aku pakai,"

Tanpa mencoba menghentikan Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya diam membiarkan _dongsaeng_nya itu berjalan semakin menjauhinya.

Yesung bergumam, tidak. Lebih tepatnya mengumpat kepada Seohyun, kenapa jadi _yeoja _itu yang menjadi sebab? Tentu, karena Yesung berfikir Seohyun, lah penyebab hilangnya kasih sayang yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya. Sejak Kyuhyun mengenalnya, Yesung seolah dinomer dua'kan.

Dan, Seohyun sering berlaku sok baik kepadanya, dan hal itu menambah kebencian Yesung.

Tiiii~t..

Seperti sebuah mobil seolah sengaja menabraknya, tubuh Yesung terjatuh dengan kepala berdarah. "Bodoh!"

Umpat Yesung kesal, tangannya menyeka darah yang terus keluar. "Yesung, maafkan aku,"

Yesung menatap si penabrak yang ternyata Siwon. "Mohon maafkan aku,"

"Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, dengan begitu aku akan memaafkanmu," Yesung melepas mantel Siwon yang melekat ditubuhnya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya miris.

Rasanya susah sekali mendekati Yesung, padahal ia hanya berniat membuat hati dingin dan tatapan sarkastik itu hilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melihat keadaan rumah Kyuhyun kosong, yang dijamin Kyuhyun sudah pergi kerja, dan otomatis yang ada didalam hanya Seohyun seorang, Yesung tersenyum, lagi-lagi sarkastik.

Sebuah pisau yang entah darimana ia dapat ia genggam dengan erat hingga jari-jari mungilnya nampak memutih. Sepertinya Yesung sudah dibutakan oleh amarah.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Yesung berjalan mendekati pintu rumah Kyuhyun, ia sudah tahu pintu itu tidak mungkin dikunci pada siang hari.

KLEK

Tidak ada siapapun diruang tamu, Yesung melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang tengah. Tidak, Seohyun tidak mungkin diruang tengah. Pasti _yeoja_ itu sedang bergelut dengan selimut dikamar.

Tahu sudah dengan tujuannya, Yesung memilih langsung menuju kamar Kyuhyun. "Seohyun-_ssi,_"

Gumam Yesung, tangannya meraih knop pintu. Lalu mendorong pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

Seohyun menutup buku yang ia baca mendengar suara pintu dibuka, matanya setengah membulat melihat kepala Yesung berdarah, terlebih lagi sebuah pisau yang terlihat sangat tajam berada ditangan kanan _namja _manis itu. "Yesung? Kau kenapa,"

Seohyun mendekati Yesung, dan Yesung mengarahkan pisaunya kepada Seohyun. "Aku sangat membencimu, Seohyun-_ssi,_"

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud Yesung. "Lebih baik jika kau mati,"

Jleb (?)

Pisau tersebut menancap sempurna diperut Seohyun yang berisi bayinya dengan Kyuhyun. "Pasti Kyuhyun _hyung_ bersikap seperti ini padaku karenamu,"

Seohyun tidak menjawab, tubuhnya perlahan ambruk seiring darahnya yang semakin keluar deras. Yesung mengambil pisau tersebut. Membiarkan matanya menyaksikan kematian istri Kyuhyun.

Sampai akhirnya Seohyun kehabisan darah, wajah cantik _yeoja _itu pucat pasi, dan dapat dipastikan Seohyun sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

"YESUNG!?" Seru seseorang yang masuk secara mengejutkan. Mata Yesung membola, pisau yang berada ditangannya terhempas. Ia sungguh tidak berani membalik tubuhnya menghadap orang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Seohyun? Membunuhnya? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya orang itu bertubi-tubi, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban berarti dari Yesung.

Dengan yakin Yesung mengambil napas dalam, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. "_Hyung,_"

"Aku membencinya," Lanjut Yesung, tidak ada nada penyesalan disana, apalagi rasa takut.

"Aku membencinya, sangat membencinya. Kau juga, kenapa kau bersikap sangat dingin padaku?" Hening.

"Dulu, saat dipanti asuhan kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau sangat menyayangiku, setelah kita sekolah dasar, kau mulai menjauhiku, saat sekolah menengah pertama kau berusaha tidak berbicara padaku dengan menganggap aku tidak ada," Yesung menghentikan ucapannya untuk menarik napas, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah didepan Kyuhyun walau nyatanya ia sudah terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Bahkan ketika aku berusaha mendekatimu, kau malah mencari _yeoja_. Saat aku semakin dewasa, kau menikah dengan Seohyun, sikapmu semakin dingin, sebenarnya kau menganggapku apa _hyung_?" Tidak ada isakan, atau air mata. Yesung seperti biasa dengan semua ini.

"JAWAB _HYUNG_, KAU MENGANGGAPKU ADA ATAU TIDAK? AKU MEMBUTUHKAN KASIH SAYANG, SEJAK KECIL AKU SUDAH DITINGGALKAN A_PPA-EOMMA_, DAN KAU SELALU DINGIN PADAKU. AKU INGIN KAU MENYAYANGIKU _HYUNG,_" Kepada Yesung tertunduk, tangannya berkepal semakin erat.

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung, _bukan seperti dongsaeng dengan hyung, melainkan seperti 'aku ke kamu' aku sangat sakit setiap kau memarahiku, saat kau terlalu menyayangi Seohyun, aku juga mau kau cintai," Kyuhyun menatap _dongsaeng_nya yang sangat menyedihkan, dimatanya Yesung hanyalah anak kecil yang belum tahu apapun tentang cinta, dan sebaiknya Yesung tidak perlu tahu tentang semua itu. Karena itu menyakitkan.

"Bukan hanya kau yang merasa seperti itu, Yesung-ah," Yesung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku juga, aku bersikap seperti itu hanya agar aku tidak mencintaimu karena kita sedarah, aku tidak mau aku jatuh telalu dalam," Ucap Kyuhyun lemah, bahkan terkesan seperti sebuah gumaman.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak mau mencintaimu. Aku juga sakit setiap kali harus bersikap seperti itu padamu, hatiku sakit Yesung-ah," Jeda.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau mencintaimu, karena dunia akan mengutuk kita, Tuhan pasti akan menghukum kita Yesung-ah,"

"Bisakah jangan melihat siapa kita disini? Kita bukan saudara Kyu-ah, tidak ada hubungan diantara kita," Sebegitu mencintai dirinyakan Yesung? Hingga mengatakan hal gila seperti ini.

Ia saja tidak pernah, tepatnya tidak mau memikirkan hal ini. Meskipun ia 'mencintai' Yesung, ia takut dosa, tidak juga. Hanya saja semua orang didaerah sini sudah mengenal kalau mereka kakak-adik.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku Kyu?" Sakit rasanya mendengar kata Yesung dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa sakit aku melihatmu bersikap seperti itu padaku?"

"Diam Yesung-ah, aku juga sakit. Aku sengaja menikahi Seohyun agar aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, tapi itu justru membuat perasaanku semakin nyata, aku ingin sekali mengusirmu agar aku tidak melihatmu lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa," Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersakiti disini, kenapa takdir sebegitu kejam pada mereka?

"Kumohon, anggaplah kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyu-ah," Yesung semakin mendekat.

Ia juga sama, bahkan ia yakin jika perasaannya lebih besar dari Yesung. Ia merasakan perasaan itu saat mereka menginjak bangku sekolah dasar, dan Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian menjauhi Yesung agar perasaanya tidak melampaui batas antara cinta _hyung_ ke _dongsaeng_.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya merasakan seberapa sakit hatinya sekarang, ia ingin merengkuh tubuh rapuh didepannya ini, ingin menghangatkan tubuh Yesung yang kedinginan, ingin melakukan semua yang ingin ia lakukan pada Yesung tanpa ada hubungan darah yang membatasi mereka. Ia ingin mencintai Yesung dan memiliki hak penuh atas Yesung, bukan hak seperti _hyung_ memerintah _dongsaeng_nya, melainkan hak seperti suami yang memiliki istrinya sepenuhnya.

Grep

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun merengkuh erat tubuh mungil Yesung yang terasa dingin, sebuah rasa yang sangat ingin ia rasakan dari dulu. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mulai menciumi bibir Yesung.

Yesung menangis, bahagia. Sikap sarkastik, dingin dan semuanya selama ini hanya acktingnya agar tidak terlalu terlihat kalau ia mencintai hyung kandungnya sendiri.

Sama seperti Kyuhyun yang menikahi Seohyun, bukan dilandasi cinta, melainkan agar menutupi kesebaran kalau ia menyukai, menyayangi, dan sangat mencintai Yesung.

Dan semua sudah terbuka sekarang, mereka tidak peduli dunia mengutuk mereka, yang jelas cinta bisa mengalahkan segalanya, bisa meburah segalanya. Itulah cinta, satu kata itu bisa membutakan setiap orang dan membuat orang tidak peduli akan cacian dan makian yang diterima. Cinta itu buta, bisa membutakan semua orang. Termasuk mereka, sudah buta tentang kenyataan yang seharusnya tidak boleh.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu-ah," Yesung memasrahkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun, menerima setiap ciuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun dibibirnya. Ia tidak menyesal dengan keputusan ini, semua adalah pilihannya, ia yakin bisa melewatinya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae Yesung-ah," Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Yesung, dengan membisikan kata cinta beribu kali, seolah itu saja tidak cukup.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini, kita akan menikah disuatu tempat, dimana semua orang tidak tahu hubungan kita sebenarnya," Nekad. Kyuhyun juga sama dengan Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk diiringi isakan bahagia. Membalas pelukan Kyuhyun tak kalah erat, inilah yang ia ingin lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Mencintai _hyung_nya sendiri tanpa memandang siapa kau siapa aku.

_Inilah cinta, bisa membuat buta siapa saja didunia. Seseorang yang tadinya hanya ingin kasih sayang dan perhatian dari seorang kakak, justru memiliki perasaan yang terlampau jauh membuatnya tenggelam. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan orang diluar sana tentang mereka._

_._

_Dia menghidupkan sebuah kisah yang orang lain tidak berani untuk menghidupkannya,_

_Cerita yang bukan hanya sebuah dongeng belaka, melainkan dongeng itu bisa menjadi hidup jika kau berani bermimpi dan percaya sebuah keajaiban akan datang dalam kehidupanmu,_

_._

_Sementara yang lain sibuk menulis sebuah puisi yang tak berani mereka sadari, tapi dia justu menghidupakan sebuah puisi yang tidak bisa ia tulis (By Syati'ul Inayah)_

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Ah! pasti gaje yah? Aneh kan? Jelek'kan? Maafkan aku yang sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahanku saengie T.T pasti gak sesuai harapan'kan?**

**Sungguh maafkan aku. Sudah lama, gaje pula. Jeongmal mianhae.**

**Soal sequel Be my love, aku gak yakin, paling aku buat chap 10 aja daripada sequel, mian.**

**#HappyKyuSungDay^^**

**#SaranghaeKyuSung^^**

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
